kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Boys' Kamen Rider Squad
, simply known as the : Also known as The Kamen Rider Scouts. First seen late in the original series, they are young boys who assist Kamen Riders #1, #2, and V3, though are primarily associated with V3. They have members throughout Japan. They wear medallions and hats which are shaped like the helmets of the Double Riders in the original series, and later those of Kamen Rider V3 in that series. The medallions contain radios which allows them to report suspicious activity to Kamen Rider headquarters. Despite the name, there are girls associated with it, though few. Mitsuru and Naoki are notable members. History Kamen Rider The first child associate of the Kamen Riders was Goro Ishikura, who joined the Tachibana Racing Club with his older sister Yuri. He would later introduce two friends, Naoki and Mitsuru, to the club and so they would soon encounter the Kamen Rider as well. Eventually, the Boys' Kamen Rider Squad was formed as a network of young boys and girls organized to help Tobei Tachibana in supporting Kamen Rider, with Naoki and Mitsuru as central members. The president is Tobei Tachibana and Kazuya Taki as the squad leader. To overt the activities of Shocker, they are children organized for self defense after they are involved in incidents. They have helmets similar to the mask of Kamen Rider, as well as a red necktie as their trademark, uses their custom bike to gather information about Shocker. The collected information is transmitted to the headquarters via their pendent or carrier pigeons, which serves as the transmittal system of Kamen Rider. The headquarters are a 3 story building in the outskirts of Tokyo, and a female member of the Tachibana Racing Club serves as the information collector and operator. The squad is organized in a national scale, becoming a large strength to combat Shocker and Gel Shocker. V3 Young boys who assist Kamen Rider V3 in his fight against Destron. They have members throughout Japan. They wear medallions which are shaped like the head of Kamen Rider V3. The medallions contain radios which allows them to report suspicious activity to Kamen Rider headquarters. Following V3's defeat of Destron, it is presumed the Kamen Rider Scouts were disbanded as Tobei Tachibana moved onto become the manager of the Coffee House COL before meeting Keisuke Jin. Alternate timeline to be added Members :Kamen Rider *Naoki *Mitsuru :Kamen Rider V3 *Shigeru Tama Behind the scenes Musical Themes The Boys' Kamen Rider Squad's leitmotif was entitled Shōnen Kamen Rider Tai no Uta, which served as the ending theme of Kamen Rider V3 from episodes 1 to 42. Junior Rider Team In Kamen Rider Super-1, a superficially-similar group known as the Junior Rider Team is introduced, consisting of seven children known to Super-1 and his friends, and wearing bicycle helmets and medallions based on Super-1. However, they are quite different from the original organization, a small group investigating things on their own (typically leading to the need for Super-1 to rescue them.) Appearances **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 5: Snake-Man with a Machine Gun! **Episode 6: Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 9: What is the Destron Hell Squad!? **Episode 10: Secret of the Double Typhoon **Episode 11: The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! **Episode 12: Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 16: The Missile-Carrying Gecko Inhumanoid! **Episode 17: The Devil Spray is the Reaper's Weapon **Episode 18: V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! **Episode 19: Blowfish-Apache's Torpedo Operation!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 22: Camp of Terror! Mystery of the Underground Canal **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 37: Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! **Episode 38: Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! **Episode 39: Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna!! **Episode 40: Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! **Episode 41: Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor **Episode 42: The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Groups